In the fields of biotechnology, biology and medicine, there is a need for high throughput processing (for example, analysis and sorting) of particles. High throughput particle processing may be facilitated by utilizing multiple flow-paths in parallel. Furthermore, multiple particle processing systems, in the same or different physical locations, may be utilized to carry out the same or similar particle processing operations.
Conventionally, particle processing involves analyzing one or more particles within a flow-path and processing (for example, sorting) the particle(s) based on such analysis. As described in Application No. U.S. Application No. 61/429,339, particle processing may also involve analyzing processed particles(s) to evaluate, for example, processing errors. Various particle measurements may be used to analyze (for example, characterize, group and/or differentiate between) particle(s) within, for example, flowing in or along, a flow-path. Accuracy, consistency and reliability of such particle measurements is paramount for effective particle processing. These and other needs are addressed by way of the present disclosure.